


The Next Era of Balbadd

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: Balbadd's revolution succeeded with the help of Kou's fickle magi, crowning Cassim as king after a long road there. Now all that's left is to show his magi that he appreciates his help.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Kassim | Cassim (Magi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Next Era of Balbadd

**Author's Note:**

> back on my giftfic bullshit. branching out is more fun than expected

Balbadd wasn’t the same now as when he first entered.

When Judar first saw Balbadd it was a dreary place. One could never see the sun for fog (well, that was true even now), and if one walked through the wrong street at the wrong time they’d probably see a starved old man dead on the side of the road. Or two.

Now though… now things were different.

Judar was a magi. It was a magi’s duty to give power to kings.

He asked what he was doing here when they first arrived.

“You will be on standby,” Markkio said. But that was boring.

“Aww, c’mon,” Judar pushed. “There’s gotta be a fresh king here, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have taken me all this way. I’ll raise a dungeon up and give ‘em all the power in the world.”

Markkio considered it for a moment before sighing. “The point was to test our new dark metal vessels…”

“But they’re not as strong as normal ones, right? So just let me get a normal one!”

So that was what happened.

Judar had offered his powers on a whim. But when he met his king-to-be and saw him come out of a dungeon rugged, cut, but victorious… it was impossible not to feel a twinge in his magi’s heart. A true king often did that for him - they brought his sixth sense front and center, reassuring him that yes, this was the right person. They’d go places together.

He felt it a few times before. For Serendine, for Sinbad, for Hakuryuu. But none of those ventures ever managed to bear any real fruit. Maybe Hakuryuu would someday, but… with a new king smiling like his life had just started for the first time despite his bleeding lip, whether Hakuryuu would join up with him three or five or ten years from now suddenly didn’t seem all that important. Because right now he had a king, too. It wasn’t a king of his own. He’d already been in Al-Thamen’s clutches before Judar ever laid eyes on him. But he was still Judar’s king more than any other magi’s, and that had to be worth something.

His name was Cassim, and with the power Judar bestowed upon him he was soon crowned the new king of Balbadd, overthrowing a long line of Salujas. Good riddance!

Cassim was different from Kouha and Hakuei and even Kouen in that he was grateful. He knew where his power came from and who his allies were and he was sure to make sure that they knew that. They did get off to a bit of a rough start in the very beginning - as Cassim said it, it was something like ‘slum rat meets spoiled brat,’ and it didn’t go too well. But now that was all in the past. Because Cassim was his king.

Al-Thamen wanted him to come home soon after Balbadd was conquered, but Judar didn’t budge. So they let him, stay like a child throwing a tantrum who they fully expected to return later. But months passed and he never did. Because Cassim was his king.

That meant a lot of things.

Judar did not by any means fuck all of his kings. But he did fuck the handsome ones and the ones who wanted him from time to time. Cassim was more of the former than the latter, but it was becoming an equal mix the longer time went on. Because Judar was still here, making sure their ships weren’t lost to cruel waves, and Cassim was still here steadying the people and dealing with his new position and life with dignity, despite his frequent hesitancy, something typical of those who had fallen into depravity.

“…But y’know, there’s something I’ve yet to regret,” Cassim said one night.

Judar often warmed Cassim’s bed, and today was no different. He looked right into his eyes, unwavering as he spoke to ensure that Cassim knew he had his full attention. “What is it?”

“That day when you asked if I wanted to go to a dungeon with you. Back then, I really thought that saying yes meant selling myself to the devil. But that’s not really what happened. No, maybe I sold myself to the devil before then, and you came to help wrench me out of hell. Either way, I don’t regret it at all. I’ve truly changed Balbadd for the better with your help.”

Judar smiled. There was nothing more dazzling than a king whose wish had been granted by a magi. “You’re full of praise today, aren’t you?”

“I am. But it’s all praise that you deserve. I’d probably be dead without you, you know.”

Judar nuzzled his head against Cassim’s chest. “I’ll make sure you don’t die now either.”

Cassim laughed. “You better. I feel Markkio closing in on me closer and closer by the day.”

Al-Thamen was pretty irritating. Even though Judar felt perfectly at home here and now, acting as a magi ought to with his king, they were always trying to get him to do this and that elsewhere, to leave Cassim unattended for some undoubtedly nefarious purpose. But Judar knew their ways and he wasn’t gonna let it happen.

Dead kings weren’t fun anymore, after all. Serendine had proved that long ago.

“I feel like I need to make it up to you,” Cassim said.

Judar pulled away just enough to smirk up at Cassim. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know… it’s not like you’ve given me a gaping window to your weaknesses or anything.”

“H-huh? I—”

Cassim kissed him before Judar could start guessing what he meant. His warm hands moved across Judar’s thin clothes, pressing into the dips of his skin and against his wet clit. Judar moaned into the unexpected but welcome feeling, arching his back in, kicking his hips ever closer.

Maybe he was greedy, but Cassim’s fingers never left him satisfied. He just wanted more, more, so much that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Thankfully Cassim was quick to deliver. He pressed a finger inside, curling it up to brush against Judar’s cervix. He shivered, unable to suppress his body’s natural longing for that feeling. And then it was gone, just as soon as it came.

“You do moan loudly. No matter how many times I hear it, I’m always amazed. I used to complain about Hassan and Zaynab all the time, back in the Fog Trope. I was happy that they were happy, of course, but their make-up sex seemed to go on for hours every couple weeks. I thought that there was no way I’d be that obnoxious, even if I found someone I really liked. But look at us now. You’ll wake the whole palace.”

“Hmgh… mm, but you’re just…”

“All I’ve done is finger you.”

“Mmm… Cassiiiimmm…”

“You’re so whiny. But I do like that about you. These are thick stone walls. No one will wake up to you. But even if they did, I’m sure they wouldn’t care too much. Your voice is very tempting.”

So this was what Cassim meant when he said that he knew all of Judar’s weak points! Why wasn’t his face getting any less hot!? Seriously, this was pretty cruel even for punishment! “Just fuck meeeee.”

“I don’t know. You might not be ready for that yet. We have to take it slow,” Cassim said, smiling meanly. That bastard. He knew damn well that Judar could cum from his fingers until he was collapsed into his pillow, satiated. Why should he need to tease him like this!? Just finish him!!

But then Cassim’s tongue touched his clit and every complaint that Judar had ever had left his head. Maybe being teased wasn’t so bad after all. He moaned, then thought to cover his mouth so Cassim didn’t tease him even more about it. But once he did… 

“What’s wrong? I was enjoying hearing your pretty voice.”

…Augh! How could he keep his mouth shut like that!?

So he forced his hand away, letting himself moan without restraint, legs spread as far as they could go.

He wondered if anyone heard them. Probably. And that was just fine. Because there was nothing bad about the people knowing how good their king was in bed. He was a man of many skills, and people should appreciate that! 

It didn’t take long for Judar to shake and finish against Cassim’s hot mouth.

Cassim pulled away to smile up at him. Judar met his eyes. His pleased face. He couldn’t help but smile back when he saw his king on his knees for the sole purpose of pleasuring him. It was an experience few would ever have, and who could appreciate it better than a magi, someone made just to make these scenes a reality?

Cassim wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, then lay his head in Judar’s lap for a moment. “Your legs are so soft.”

…Urgh! There it was again! Another Cassim compliment here to make his head go fuzzy!

“And don’t even get me started on your hair. You work hard to keep it as neat and silky as it is, don’t you? Just like how you work hard to support me.”

Could his heart even beat any faster!?

“You didn’t have to support Balbadd. You were just as capable of supporting someone in Kou. But you did choose to come here and help me, lay with me, and serve me.” 

Auuughh! Maybe having a shittier king was better after all! He’d be less likely to have a heart attack at least. That much was for sure!

Having paid his compliments - far too many of them, too - Cassim finally moved his head from his thigh pillow to resume doting on Judar. He did so with just as much enthusiasm as before, licking his clit, sticking his tongue inside, moaning at the feeling of loving Judar even without being touched himself.

He was a good lover. The best lover Judar had ever had.

He curled his legs around Cassim’s head, pulling him closer even though there wasn’t any room between them in the first place. Because he wanted more. Because he wanted Cassim to feel that he wanted more, past his moans which had no doubt woken every guard on the floor and brought to wondering just how skilled their beloved king might be at pleasuring his partner, his magi.

Judar came again, quivering onto Cassim’s tongue. And even then he wanted more. He wanted Cassim to keep going until he was in tears, tears of affection and need.

But he stopped. Because Cassim was too nice to do that sort of thing. Because he was a good lover. The best lover. He pulled away, looking Judar over with clear interest.

He looked at the thin, almost see-through fabric just barely covering Judar’s chest. At his bare stomach. At his sweaty, pleasured face. And he smiled. It was the same dazzling smile he showed their whole country on the day he was crowned king of all Balbadd, a smile that felt that he’d done something he was proud of.

That was rare for Cassim. If he had a flaw, it was that he couldn’t see his own merits no matter how much everyone around him tried to prove that they existed. So when he was proud of himself, the joy of it lit the whole room up from its radiance. 

He’d been flabbergasted on his coronation day. Shocked into silence. But today he managed words through his emotions.

“I should really start thinking about an heir soon, just in case,” Cassim said.

“…An heir, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m certain that you’d bear one for me.”

“Wh-wha—”

Cassim laughed. “You’re so red.”

“Augh… you were just joking around, weren’t you? You just wanted to see me get all red again! Ugh!”

“Not at all,” Cassim said and kissed him one more time. “Help me start the next era of Balbadd one more time, Judar. It’s bound to be stronger than ever with you here by my side.”

Wow… wow… 

Judar’s mind couldn’t even form words. It had gone into overdrive just trying to comprehend what Cassim said. Even when he tried to consciously process it, he could hardly manage any more than a single word at a time.

Help. Cassim trusted him enough to ask something from him while making that calm, relaxed face. While looking that he was pleased. Proud.

The next era of Balbadd. Cassim’s kids. Judar had never really thought about it before, but yeah, a king would eventually need heirs. And he was asking Judar of all people to help him make them. Not a born-and-raised Balbadd beauty.

Children were one of the most important steps in owning a country - not only did one have to make it theirs, they also had to ensure that it stayed theirs. People didn’t live forever, so it was something that only heirs could accomplish.

Just the thought of Cassim’s blood continuing to flow into the next generation was enough to fill Judar with pride. And the thought of that blood mixing with his own… 

“…Judar, are you alright? Did I break you?” Cassim asked.

“L-like hell I’d break that easy!” Judar said. He tried to be firm about it, but it came out a terrible stutter. It was just… just… 

People would see it!

They’d see him and they’d know! They’d see his stomach and go yep, that’s the king’s baby in there alright! Who else’s could it be? No one’s! The magi cares for no one but the king himself.

Judar tried to breathe in, to catch his breath, to calm his red and flustered face even just a little. But it didn’t work. Cassim was bound to start laughing at him any minute now for how flustered he was by that one single question.

But he didn’t.

Instead Cassim put a gentle hand on his thigh and rubbed it back and forth. He was warm. His touch was more loving than anything Judar had ever felt before. And he spoke slowly, fondly. “You look so shocked. I won’t be disappointed if you don’t want to have a child with me. I understand completely.”

“Huh? What? N, no! I mean, it’s. It’s just! It’s the other way around. It’s like, uh, you know! You’re just… just Cassim! And I’m your magi. You’re this country’s king. No one here shines brighter than you. And you want me to have your kid? Haha… yeah. Yeah.”

“‘Yeah’ as in…?”

“I’ve definitely never thought about a future as bright as that before.”

Cassim opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was stunning even now, sweaty and at a loss for words. He was a wonderful king in every way.

Judar lay back, spreading his legs. “I’m ready whenever you are, My King.”

Cassim hesitated for a moment, then squeezed Judar’s thigh. “I know you’ll carry it wonderfully. Though I’m not looking forward to your cravings.”

“Peaches can grow in Balbadd. It’ll be fine.”

“But what if you end up craving pears?”

“That’s stupid. I’d never crave a shitty fruit like that. I’m tired of pears anyway.”

“You haven’t eaten one since you were seven.”

“Hey! I know how to hold a grudge.”

Cassim smiled. He massaged Judar with a couple fingers for a moment, then pushed himself in. It was natural. Warm. Right. The kind of feeling that only Cassim could give him.

Judar tried to buck up into the feeling, but Cassim held him in place. “Don’t get too eager, now. It won’t last if you’re impatient.”

“I’m not impatient,” Judar argued. “I just want to feel you now.”

“Uh-huh. Yeah, that’s real patient.”

“Casssiiiiimmm, pleeeaaaseeee.”

“Even your begging is charming in its own way,” Cassim mumbled to himself as he pushed deeper. His expression as he felt deeper into Judar was a little bashful, and very beautiful. Maybe it was just because Judar was a magi that he was inclined to think that his own king was the best at everything there was. But he’d probably never know, because no one ever did things better than Cassim and proved him wrong.

Even so, Judar would be the first to admit it. Maybe it didn’t have to be Cassim. Maybe he could have been just as happy with anyone else, as long as they were the one to take his hand when he reached it out. But here and now, his hand was tightly linked with Cassim’s and no one else’s. And that was what mattered.


End file.
